


Незваный гость

by Bergkristall, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Дракон пересчитал свои скелеты в шкафу и задумался.— Не хватает? — спросила принцесса.— Нет, лишние.— Это мои.— Не ожидал, — сказал дракон уважительно.(с)
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Незваный гость

— Чтоб тебе лимонные дольки Альбуса поперек горла встали, Кингсли! — кипятился Снейп, вышагивая по небольшой гостиной. — _Это твой шанс, Снейп! Мы добьемся, чтобы тебя оправдали!.._ Тьфу! Сделали из меня приманку, светлые борцы, чтоб вам повылазило!

Надо сказать, Северус Снейп имел полное право негодовать. Стараниями Поттера его вылечили в госпитале Святого Мунго. Но, как выяснилось, исключительно для того, чтобы отдать под суд. Тут даже Поттер и его друзья не смогли ничего поделать. Под давлением общественности Кингсли пришлось отправить Снейпа в тюрьму. Правда, тут хитрый новоиспеченный министр провернул дело так, будто Снейп может искупить часть грехов, если послужит приманкой для успевших скрыться Пожирателей. Так что заперли Северуса в небольшом домике на окраине Лондона, окружили сигнальными чарами и принялись ждать. Кингсли на весь магический мир громко поведал, что в ожидании суда «по-прежнему слабый» Северус Снейп отбывает свое заключение по строго секретному адресу. И, разумеется, не прошло и дня, как из-за тщательно спланированной утечки информации «строго секретный адрес» стал известен всему криминальному магобществу. Уж в чем-чем, а в шпионских играх бравый Кингсли тоже успел поднатореть за годы войны.

И теперь Северусу не оставалось ничего другого, как периодически принимать непрошенных гостей. Благо, палочку ему оставили, хотя и запретили авадить бывших соратников. Вместо этого следовало тихо-мирно глушить их и сдавать на руки аврорам. Они появлялись раз в две недели, забирали «груз» и отбывали восвояси.

В принципе, положа руку на сердце, Северус признавал, что для него все могло закончиться куда плачевнее — даже без дементоров камера в Азкабане то еще удовольствие. А так ему позволили обустроить лабораторию, обязав поставлять зелья в Мунго, обеспечивали всем необходимым и особо не лезли в его дела. Репутация Снейпа работала на него исправно, даже несмотря на очевидный статус заключенного.

Единственным раздражающим фактором являлись Пожиратели, приходящие по его душу. Допрашивать их с помощью Веритасерума ему строго-настрого запретили, но ведь легилименцию никто не отменял. И, надо сказать, регулярно копающийся в воспоминаниях Пожирателей Снейп все сильнее впадал в уныние — судя по мыслям его невольных подопытных, по Магической Британии бродило еще немало опасных врагов. Значит, сидеть ему тут еще долго.

Услышав оповещение сигнальных чар, Снейп оторвался от своих мрачных мыслей, досадливо вздохнул и, достав палочку, неслышно скользнул в сторону окна. «И ничему-то вы не учитесь. Словно малые дети», — подумал он, спустя пару мгновений оглушая и связывая очередного желающего поквитаться с «по-прежнему слабым» предателем. Отлеветировав бессознательное тело в специально подготовленную камеру, переделанную из одной из комнат, он вернулся в лабораторию. Авроры появятся через двенадцать дней, и ему надо закончить еще партию Крововосполняющего.

Уже к вечеру он поднялся из подвала, где находилась лаборатория и, размяв запястья, направился на кухню. Но, дойдя до порога гостиной, неожиданно замер и бесшумно отступил назад в коридор. Несмотря на то, что сигнальные чары даже не шелохнулись, все его инстинкты просто вопили о том, что в темноте кто-то есть. Кто-то очень опасный. Наложив невербальное заклинание отвода глаз, Северус скользнул через дверной проем, сразу уходя в сторону, и замер. Стояла полнейшая тишина, не было слышно ни звука дыхания, ни шуршания одежды, и все равно его шпионское чутье твердило, что он здесь не один.

Прошла пара мгновений, и Северус решился:

— Кто бы ты ни был — призрак или человек, — уходи по хорошему.

Тень от кресла, падающая на угол, внезапно словно ожила и блеснула глазами.

— Мне нужны лишь еда и одежда. Возьму — и исчезну.

Не медля ни секунды, Снейп невербально послал Ступефай. Красный луч попал прямо в угол, но загадочного гостя там уже не было. Северус мгновенно собрался: таинственный воришка успел увернуться от заклинания. С таким нельзя нежничать, к черту запрет аврората!

И тут же блеснул нож, буквально в шаге от него вонзившись в косяк. Даже не видя его, противник умудрился почти попасть! Послав еще раз невербальное Оглушающее в ту сторону, откуда прилетел нож, Снейп быстро ушел в сторону, уже не удивившись, что снова промахнулся. Поистине нечеловеческие рефлексы!

Противники практически танцевали по небольшой гостиной. Вновь загнав гостя за кресло, Северус уклонился от сюрикена и снова кинул в угол Оглушающее, а следом за ним сразу же Сектумсемпру на шаг левее. Резкий звук вспарываемой одежды дал понять, что в этот раз он попал. Не теряя драгоценных секунд, он ударил в то же место Инкарцерусом и, дождавшись глухого удара о пол, тут же оказался рядом, сбросив заклинание отвода глаз. Затем зажег взмахом руки светильники и наставил палочку на связанного противника.

Что ж, надо сказать, даже связанным, этот... человек производил устрашающее впечатление. Сквозь свисающие волосы на Северуса смотрели немигающие серые глаза, и этот взгляд живо напомнил ему покойного Темного Лорда. Северус заметил, что у незнакомца увеличивается пятно крови на одежде — он попал ему прямо в плечо. Снейп удивленно изогнул бровь: сквозь подранный левый рукав виднелся металл, состоящий из множества то ли пластин, то ли чешуек. Внезапно они словно зашевелились, передвинулись, по руке прошла волна, и веревки лопнули. Незнакомец тут же встал, потянувшись другой рукой в нагрудный карман. Отпрыгнув назад, Северус бросил еще один Ступефай, и противник вновь свалился на пол, свирепо глядя на него.

Осторожно приблизившись, Снейп наклонился над ним и, не тратя слов, с помощью легилименции вломился в сознание. И уже через несколько ударов сердца вынырнул из чужих кошмаров. Ему пришлось буквально выдернуть себя, чтобы не оказаться погребенным под ворохом боли и смертей. Он увидел лишь малость, но этого хватило, чтобы понять — перед ним опасный и безжалостный противник с невероятно кровавым прошлым.

— Что это было? — хрипло спросил мужчина. — Что ты сделал?! Я... я только что вспомнил…

— Мозги твои поворошил, — недовольно отозвался Северус. — Кто ты такой с таким-то багажом?

— Зимний солдат, — глухо выдавил из себя тот. — Освободи меня, я ничего тебе не сделаю.

Снейп не поверил ему ни на секунду, но отошел на несколько шагов и снял заклинание, даже не думая опускать палочку.

— Дернешься, сразу получишь Аваду.

Зимний солдат покосился на палочку и встал, зажимая плечо.

— Колдун?

— А то ты не знал, кто я такой. Ко мне просто так не заглядывают на чай.

— Не знал. Искал убежище и еду. Гражданских стараюсь не трогать.

— Магл? — в свою очередь спросил Снейп, не спуская недоверчивого взгляда с Зимнего.

— Актив, — пояснил тот, что, конечно, ничего не сказало Северусу. — Скажи мне... как ты это сделал? Как заставил меня вспомнить Стива?

— Легилименция.

— Не слышал. Мне... нужна твоя помощь. Я не трону тебя. Буду защищать. Помоги мне вспомнить.

— Тоже мне защитничек. С чего ты взял, что мне нужна помощь? — ехидно поинтересовался Северус.

— Ловушки вокруг дома. Твоя реакция и рефлексы. Ты ждешь врагов, не друзей.

— Как ты обошел сигнальные чары? — у Снейпа даже на секунду дрогнула палочка.

Зимний пожал плечами.

— Актив многое умеет.

Северус задумался, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Зимнего солдата. Если тот способен на такое... Может, это шанс выбраться отсюда.

— Хорошо, — решился он. — Я помогу. Для начала остановлю кровь. Для этого мне надо подойти к тебе и использовать магию. Постарайся не дергаться, иначе располосую еще сильнее.

— Актив привык к боли, — чуть насмешливо, как показалось Снейпу, отозвался Зимний. — Привык... к техникам. 

Остановив кровь и заживив раны, Северус починил одежду и махнул в сторону кухни. Зимний направился прямиком к холодильнику. Совершенно бесшумно.

— Словно призрак, — недовольно буркнул Снейп.

— «Призрак» — позывной Актива, — отозвался тот из кухни.

«Еще и с усиленным слухом. Идеальная машина для убийства, — подумал Северус.  
— Неудивительно, что у него в голове такой кошмар. Тут даже Темному Лорду, не к ночи будет помянут, есть чему ужаснуться».

После того как Зимний за раз умял половину недельного запаса продуктов, Северус задумался, что это может стать проблемой. Авроры появятся еще нескоро, ему за продуктами не выйти, как бы Зимний его самого не съел от голода. Решив на всякий случай наложить дополнительные защитные заклинания на дверь своей спальни, Северус показал Зимнему солдату комнату, где бы он мог спать, но тот отрицательно качнул головой.

— Функциональность в норме, буду охранять, — и устроился в тени окна, так, чтобы просмартивать всю гостиную и часть подъездной дорожки.

Пожав плечами, Северус поднялся в свою комнату. Наложив, как и собирался, усиленные чары на дверь, он лег в кровать и привычно приготовился спать вполглаза. Пожиратели, бывало, нападали и ночью.

Но, как ни странно, все было спокойно, и под утро Снейп встал неплохо отдохнувшим. Спустившись вниз, он по привычке заглянул к пленным Пожирателям. И задумался. Внимательно пересчитал их еще раз.

— Не хватает? — спросил бесшумно возникший за плечом Зимний.

— Не смей так подкрадываться! — зашипел Снейп, уткнув палочку тому под подбородок. — Мозги же случайно вышибу!

Тот лишь пожал плечами, глядя на пленных.

— Откуда лишние? — чуть остыв и убрав палочку, поинтересовался Северус.

— Услышал одного. Поймал. Допросил. Нашел остальных. Принес сюда, ты же их собираешь, — отчитался Зимний.

— Такими темпами мне придется расширять комнату для них, — уважительно протянул Северус. — Давай за завтраком решим, что будем делать с твоими талантами.

Они быстро придумали несложный план: Зимний поймает Пожирателей, даст Северусу покопаться в их сознании, а после — избавится. Авроры получат свою обычную «порцию» в несколько человек, а про остальных и знать не будут. Затем Зимний «случайно» упустит одного, предварительно хорошо припугнув рассказом о том, что он сделал с остальными, и пригрозив убивать каждого, кто сунется к Снейпу. Пусть пойдут слухи. Авось перестанут докучать. А в благодарность Северус обещал поработать с памятью и попытаться снять коды, о существовании которых после недолгого колебания рассказал ему Зимний.

Надо сказать, что если со своей частью плана Зимний справлялся легко, то Снейп скоро убедился, что недооценил масштаб работы, на которую подписался. Память Зимнего была похожа на калейдоскоп из случайно сложенных картин вперемешку с черными дырами. И постоянным фоном из боли и ужаса. Северус даже не подозревал, что маглы и без магии способны на такое истязание. Вечером он выпивал восстанавливающие зелья в тройном объеме. На пятый день Северус подумал, что больше не выдержит и просто сойдет с ума, если еще раз погрузится в воспоминания Зимнего солдата. А еще у него возникло сострадание к человеку, пережившему такое и тем не менее не ставшему безмозглой машиной. По мере того, как они углублялись в его сознание, Зимний все больше вспоминал, периодически беря паузы, чтобы все осмыслить. Так и встречались они по утрам: невыспавшийся из-за головной боли Северус и раздраженный, агрессивный Зимний. И если им случалось поймать Пожирателя, то одного взгляда на них обоих хватало, чтобы тот понял: пощады не будет. 

На исходе второй недели Северус нашел, что искал — крючья кода. Внимательно рассмотрев, он понял, как их убрать, и, вынырнув из памяти Зимнего, сказал, что завтра попробует снять их.

— Возможно, будет адски больно, — предупредил он. — Такого рода якори управления забиваются глубоко, прорастая в подсознание. Может случиться, что ты на какое-то время ослепнешь и станешь беспомощным.

— Значит, надо подготовиться, если к нам пожалуют очередные отморозки.

Казалось, Зимнего совсем не волнуют возможные последствия. Впрочем, за эти дни Северус понял, что тот всеми силами хочет избавиться от рычагов контроля и найти Стива, воспоминаний о котором с каждым сеансом легилименции становилось все больше. 

— Я выдержу, — твердо добавил он. — Я больше не буду подчиняться.

Слив свои собственные мысли в думосброс, Снейп раз за разом просматривал активацию кода, чтобы запомнить последовательность, в которой его убирать. К тому же потом нужно будет проверить, получилось ли окончательно его снять.

На следующее, к счастью, спокойное утро, они, не позавтракав, устроились прямо на полу в гостиной. Северус дал Зимнему укрепляющее зелье и сказал:

— Ну что ж, держись. Не смей выталкивать меня раньше времени, иначе все придется начинать сначала, Зимний.

— Джеймс, — неожиданно отозвался тот. — Мое настоящее имя — Джеймс Барнс. Мой друг Стив звал меня Баки.

Снейп в ответ только кивнул и ободряюще сжал живое плечо Джеймса, наколдовывая невербальный Легилименс…

...Прошло, наверное, не меньше пяти часов, когда он, задыхающийся, вынырнул из воспоминаний. Оперевшись рукой о пол, Снейп хрипло спросил:

— Зим... Джеймс? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Странно, — отозвался тот сиплым, сорванным от крика голосом, не открывая глаз. — Не пойму.

— Открой глаза, — потребовал Снейп. — Зрение сохранилось?

Помедлив, Джеймс послушался. Окинул взглядом гостиную и уставился прямо на Северуса.

— Расплывчато, но я вижу.

— Слава Мерлину, — выдохнул Снейп. — Завтра проверим, действует ли код. А сегодня — есть и спать. Если кто заявится, зааважу сразу, невзирая на запрет министра. На это у меня сил наберется.

В этот раз после ужина они просто устроились в гостиной. Джеймс отключился сразу, как занял свой наблюдательный пост, а Снейп пристроился рядом, готовый вскочить в любую секунду. Но утром, едва открыв глаза, Барнс тут же потребовал проверку. Неохотно согласившийся Снейп встал от него на приличное расстояние. Он уже знал, на что способен Зимний солдат, видел в воспоминаниях. Если что-то пойдет не так, он должен успеть обезвредить его.

— Обещай мне, — неожиданно попросил Джеймс, — если код сработает, ты прикажешь мне остаться с тобой и охранять. Обещай, что попытаешься еще и еще. Я не хочу больше подчиняться.

Снейп медленно кивнул.

— Обещаю, — и начал медленно и четко выговаривать слова, которые успел изучить до последней интонации: — _Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Грузовой вагон_.

Когда застывший поначалу столбом Джеймс вдруг шумно выдохнул и распахнул изумленные глаза, уставившись на Северуса, тот понял: у них получилось.

— Я всю жизнь буду тебе благодарен, Северус, — глухо сказал Джеймс. — Ты можешь требовать от меня, что угодно.

Снейп, бо́льшую часть жизни проведший в служении двум господам, скривился.

— Мне ничего от тебя не надо. Давай закончим то, что задумали, и можешь идти, куда хочешь.

Джеймс в ответ лишь благодарно наклонил голову, ничего не ответив.

***

Когда они «случайно» упустили очередного Пожирателя, оставался лишь день до появления авроров.

— Теперь уходи, — сказал Снейп. — Они не должны ничего знать о тебе.

— Спасибо, Северус, — Джеймс смотрел ему в глаза. — Я…

— Будешь вновь в Лондоне, — прервал его Северус. — Заглядывай по этому адресу. — и он палочкой вывел светящиеся буквы. — Надеюсь, к тому времени меня оправдают и оставят в покое.

— А если нет, — отозвался Джеймс, — у колдунов есть возможность найти любого человека?

— Есть, — усмехнулся Снейп.

— Тогда зови, — без тени колебаний сказал Джеймс. — Уверен, Стиви захочет с тобой познакомиться.

— Уволь меня от знакомств, — скривился Снейп. — Исчезни уже, у меня от тебя голова болит.

Подняв одну бровь — паршивец за эти дни перенял манеру Снейпа, — Джеймс усмехнулся и на мгновение сжал живой рукой плечо Северуса. А затем бесшумно, в манере Зимнего солдата покинул его дом.

Северус постоял несколько секунд, прислушиваясь, но, конечно, не дождался ни единого звука сигнальных чар. Призвав бутылку Огденского и стакан, он упал в кресло, глубоко вздохнул и впервые подумал, что жизнь продолжается. Если даже Джеймс не растерял веру и стремился вернуться к своему другу, то ему и подавно не пристало унывать. Авроры не раз передавали ему привет от мисс Грейнджер и вопрос, может ли она навестить его. Ему не помешало бы общение с умной, молодой и, чего греха таить, привлекательной ведьмой.

Жизнь непредсказуема. Вполне возможно, их с Джеймсом пути еще пересекутся.


End file.
